mionessandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
A
Name Etymology Aegon Aegon is of unknown meaning. Jacaerys is of unknown meaning, but a common name in the Velaryon family. Velaryon is of unknown meaning. Westerling is of unknown meaning. Andrei Andrei is the Romanian form of Andrew, which means 'man.' Cezar is a Romanian form of Caesar, which means 'hairy'. Nicolescu means 'son of Nicolae' in Romanian. Anastasiy Anastasiy is the Russian form of Anastasius, which means 'resurrection'. Aleksandrovich is a Russian patronymic meaning 'son of Aleksandr'. Malinovsky is of unknown meaning. Adrian Adrian is a form of Hadrianus, which means 'from Hadria', a town in northern Italy. Benedykt is the Polish form of Benedict, which can mean 'blessed' or 'good speaker 'Stawski means 'pond'. Asher Asher is Herbrew, meaning 'happy'. Jace is a short form of Jason, which means 'to heal'. Blackwood ''' means 'black wood'. '''Aurélien Aurélien is the French form of Aurelianus, which is derived from Aurelius, which means 'golden'. Rémy means 'oarsman'. Bisset means 'fine linen'. Arne Arne means 'eagle'. Torvald means 'Thor's ruler'. Eriksen means 'Erik's son'. Alessandro Alessandro is the Italian form of Alexander, which is Greek and means 'defender of men'. Andrea is a Italian form of Andrew, which means 'man'. Bianchi means 'white, fair-skinned or white-haired'. Anton Anton is a form of Antonius, which is of unknown meaning. Novak means 'newcomer'. Aniketos Aniketos is Greek, and means 'unconquerable'. Papadakis means 'priest', with 'dakis' being a diminutive suffix. Aisling Aisling is Irish, which means 'dream'. Maurine is a form of Maureen, which is derived from Máirín, which is a diminutive of Mary, which means 'sea of bitterness'. O'Neal means 'son of Niall'. Alisa Alisa is the Russian form of Alice, which is a short form of Adelaide, which means 'noble type'. Vladimirovna is a Russian patronymic meaning 'daughter of Vladimir'. Morozova means 'frost'. Aslög Aslög is the Swedish form of Aslaug, which means 'betrothed to a god.' Sigrún means 'secret victory'. Rosenbauer means 'rose farmer'. Alexis Alexis is Greek, which means 'helper' or 'defender'. Emmerich is a Germanic name meaning 'universal power' Schweinsteiger is German, of unknown meaning. Aslan Aslan is is Turkish and means 'lion'.' Deniz means 'sea'. Peynirci means 'merchant selling cheese'. History Aegon Aegon's story begins with an ancestor, a boy born in around 1692 into a noble, pure-blooded Velaryon wizarding family. Two things happened when he came out into the world: first, he was born with silver-gold hair and purple eyes, and second, his unusual look had changed in a matter of minutes. The family was proud, they had produced a metamorphmagus. Their parents had an older child, a daughter, named Shaera, but she had not inherited her parents' comely looks, as she was born with limp black hair and she had pox marks on her cheeks. Furthermore, it was suspected that she was a Squib. This child, however, would make them proud. He was a boy, he was born comely, and his metamorphmagus powers proved that he had magical powers. When the boy, Jacaerys, entered Hogwarts (Shaera's Squibness was proven true),he was sorted into Slytherin House, and right after, married a fellow pure-blood, and he had five children.....all of them born with silver-gold hair and purple eyes, which changed soon after birth. He had one son, and four daughters, creating 5 metamorphmagus families, the Velaryons, the Manderlys, the Daynes, the Westerlings, and the Celtigars. While Jacaerys had a happy marriage and later life, his older sister, Shaera, did not. A close friend of their parents' had to take in his sister's bastard, who was also a half-blood. They were forced to marry, and her husband, Edric, was not a kind husband. Shaera died giving birth to their only son, a boy.......who like his uncle and his cousins, was born with silver-gold hair and purple eyes, which changed minutes after birth. The boy, Maric Fossoway, was treated better than his mother. Even with the same abilities of his uncle, he was still a half-blood, but Shaera's parents sent enough money to live kind of comfortably.....that is, until they got into an accident with a magic carpet. By the time Maric's maternal grandparents died, both Maric and his cousins, Jacaerys's children, have children of their own, Maric having three sons. All of those children were born with silver-gold hair and purple eyes, which changed minutes after birth. The five families, being pure-blood, were well-known throughout Wizarding England, and it was whispered that any child of theirs would be a metamorphmagus, who's first look would be silver-gold hair and purple eyes. When Maric's maternal grandparents died, Jacaerys became the head of the family. He refused to give money to Maric, as his mother, Jacaerys's sister, Shaera, had always treated him badly, to the extent where she once almost killed him. Maric and his three sons found themselves living in the slums. Maric died three months later, and his oldest son, Tristan, vowed to avenge his death. Although like his father's maternal family, he and his siblings were metamorphmagi, with silver-gold hair and purple eyes as their natural look, because they were half-blood and poor, their talents were not recognized, and would not be recognized. Although it was Tristan who made the vow first, it was the youngest brother, Daemon, who killed first, murdering a Manderly daughter. The Fossoways vowed to become the only family with all of its members being metamorphmagi. Centuries later, the five families' power had dwindled. Most of its members were in hiding from the Fossoways, who were, after two centuries, still hunting all of them down. One of the last remaining Velaryons, the main branch, Rhaenys, was walking down an empty countryside road in northern Norway with her three brothers and their parents. Within seconds, they were attacked, her father had been killed, but the rest of the family had mysteriously been able to get away. Their helpers were another branch on the tree: the Westerlings. Viserys Westerling had been on the lookout for the Velaryons, and was able to help them get away. The family stayed at the Westerling home, and Rhaenys grew close with Viserys. Athough it was dangerous, the Fossoways tended to target the families that intermarried, they did so anyway, and they became the Velaryon-Westerlings, their own little act rebellion. Rhaenyra Visenya was born at nineteen, Rhaelle Elaena at twenty-one, and the youngest, Aegon Jacaerys, at twenty-four. The family lived in northern Norway, and they lived under fake names, and were careful to keep their hair dark and their eyes blue.They thought they were safe. Until one night, when Rhaenyra was fourteen, Rhaelle was eleven, and Aegon was eight, they awoke to their mother's pleads and their father's cries. Rhaenyra, already knowing what to do in this situation, led herself and her siblings away from the house. For the next two years, the siblings roamed around for other branches of their family. They never remained for long, and they moved as often as they could. Rhaenyra and Rhaelle had quit school by then. Aegon had gotten lost, in Croatia, when he was kidnapped by a man. When he woke up, he was pushed to eat, and the two men in the room explaiend who they were: Metamorphmagi in a situation similar to his. They asked, if he wanted to stay safe, yet get revenge. Aegon joined the Alphabet Gang as A. The two men who rescued him, F and L, were his teachers, and his father figures. He knows everything due to them, and speaks fifteen different languages due to them. He has fifteen different identities, to stay safe, and yet, at the same time, to be able to lurk in the shadows. He doens't really have any goals, other than to find whoever killed his parents, and to find his sisters. He is twenty-one, his sisters would be twenty-seven and twenty-four. He has gone too long with out family and revenge. Andrei Andrei Nicolescu was born to an older, rich, pure-blood couple. Elena and Constantin Vladimirescu were pure-blood, and quite old for someone who had beared a child. They were 44 when they had Andrei, fourteen years after they had lost their first born, a son named Matei. Matei was born when the couple was 18, and newly married. He was their perfect child, but when Matei was coming home for the summer after a year at EESM, he vanished. Fourteen years later, he was believed to be dead, and so his younger brother, Andrei, was born. By this time, Elena had forgotten what it was like to raise a child, and the fact that Andrei looked very similar to Matei hurt her more. So she hired a nanny, a woman by the name Nicoleta, and from the moment of birth, well, Nicolea was the mother. She cared for him as if he was his own, stayed at home, watched over him, while his real parents had parties and lived the pure-blood life. That was not always to be. Elena never let Andrei forget that she was his real mother, not just some lowlife wet nurse. When Andrei was five, he accidentally called Nicoleta 'mamă'... in front of Elena, and Elena beat Andrei cruelly, and allowed Nicoleta three more days before she was to leave their house forever, and Andrei could start his life as a pure-blood. Nicoleta, however, loved the boy too much to let him go. So on the second night, she sneaked away with Andrei, to both begin a new life. Nicoleta changed her name to Iulia, and she married a half-blood librarian, Dănuț Nicolescu, someone who also had a secret. Together, they tried to raise Andrei as best as they could. Nicoleta and Dănuț were careful parents, trying to keep Andrei out of trouble, but Andrei was an adventurous boy, once almost drowning in the near by river, and with a few learned lessons, grew o be a friendly, good-looking daredevil. At the age of 11, Andrei was accepted into EESM, and sorted into Kask. He soon joined a clique that consisted of 'the bad boys', leading to him being sent to the headmaster's office many times. His years at EESM were pretty uneventful until his sixth year. He was late for class, and he was going through the Gallery, where everyone who had ever won an award at the school had a picture with their name and what award they won under the picture/painting. He was passing through when he came across a picture of Dănuț. But the caption below did not read Dănuț Nicolescu, it read Matei Vladimriescu. He did not confront Dănuț until he had graduated. Dănuț admitted it all: He had married Nicoleta, a half-blood, and faked his disappearance because he knew how his parents would act. However, they had no money, and so Nicoleta and them both looked for jobs. When he heard about his mother's pregnancy, and that she needed a nanny, he sent Nicoleta on her way. Andrei left the house three weeks later. His now revealed to be brother had helped him find a place nearby, and he hadstarted training to be an Auror. Well, what comes next for a boy of eighteen and that has a steady job? Love. Andrei is charming, yes, but he is not the romantic type. He had 5 relationships with various girls, but different they all were, none of them worked out. He tried out things with the girl next door, Camelia. Within a year, they were married. Within another year, they had a daughter, Cătălina. And within the next, they were no more. For the next two years, Andrei focused himself into his work, and his half-frequent visits to his daughter. He was twenty-two when he married again, to Daciana. His marriage to Daciana lasted longer, twelve years, and was generally happy. They had three children, a girl named Mădălina, a boy named Dionisie, and another boy, named Valeriu. Daciana was an awfully possessive lover, and she could not stand Andrei's 'flirting' with other women. (They were just really nice compliments, in his opinion.) Andrei is now 39, and married for the third time, to a 20 year old Serbian, Cveta. Cveta is currently pregnant with their first child, and Andrei's fifth child overall. It's been happy so far, and the family has relocated to Russia for Andrei's job. Anastasiy Ever since she was a little girl, Darya Bykovskaya loved royalty. She would make her mother and her two older brothers call her 'Princess Darya', and as she grew older, she busied herself with making elaborate family tree posters of the English, Russian, French, and Austrian royal families. When Darya married at the age of 18 to Kazimir Malinovsky, she want a family full of children that had names from Russian royalty. Except that dream never was. Darya and Kazimir soon discovered that they couldn't conceive together. Kazimir was fine with it, but Darya was crushed. When her son was born nine months later, suspicions arose, but when Kazimir saw the child resembled him, he took his suspicions away and welcomed his son. He was named Anastasiy, after the Russian Grand Duchess. The first 15 years of Anastasiy Kazimirovich Malinovsky was uneventful. As a half-blood, he went to Russian primary school, and he had friends of his own, being one of the most popular boys in school. At the normal age of eleven, he started attending EESM, and was sorted into Nikelkaj. When he was 15, Kazimir's mother died, and his father, Aleksandr, moved in with the family. As Anastasiy was 15, his grandfather insisted on taking a formal portrait, as he had done when he was 15, and as Kazimir had done when he was 15. The pictures was put in the living room, and showed the three portraits, grandfather, father, and son, at age 15. Pretty soon, the talk started that Anastasiy resembled Aleksandr more than his actual father. The talk was largely ignored, as Kazimir had always assumed that Anastasiy looked like him, and he looked like Aleksandr, so that was natural. But when his sister pointed out that her children had brown eyes, inherited from their grandfather, as brown eyes skipped a generation in their family, and Anastasiy had blue eyes, just like herself and Kazimir, everything changed. Darya admitted to having sex with Aleksandr, to be able to have her own blood in her hands. Anastasiy and Kazimir, were, in fact, half-brothers, instead of the father and son he'd always thought they were. He promptly moved out of the house, their marriage no more, and Anastasiy changed his patronymic to Aleksandrovich. Anastasiy is now 19, and still as disgusted with his mother as he had been when he was 15. She was that desperate for a child? He lives alone now, not working any kind of job. Personality Gallery Aegon Aegon's model is Harry Lloyd as Viserys Targaryen. Aegon.jpg Aegon2.jpg Aegon3.png Andrei Andrei's model is Nikolaj Coster-Waldau Andrei3.jpg Andrei2.png Andrei.png Anastasiy Anastasiy's model is Vladimir Ivanov Anastasiy3.jpg Anastasiy2.jpg Anastasiy.jpg Adrian Adrian's model is Chris Colfer. Adrian.png Adrian2.png Adrian3.png Asher Asher's model is Benjamin Eidem. Asher.jpg Asher.png Asher2.jpg Aurélien Aurélien's model is Kit Harington. Aurelien.jpg Aurelien2.jpg Aurelien2.png Arne Arne's model is Alexander Skarsgård. Arne.jpg Arne.png Arne2.jpg Alessandro Alessandro's model is Ben Barnes. Alessandro.jpg Alessandro.png Alessandro2.png Anton Anton's model is Austin Butler. Anton.jpg Anton2.jpg Anton3.jpg Aniketos Aniketos's model is Jamie Dornan. Aniketos.jpg Aniketos.png Aniketos2.png Aisling Aisling's model is Behati Prinsloo. Aisling.jpg Aisling2.jpg Aisling2.png Alisa Alisa's model is Brynja Jónbjarnardóttir Alisa.jpg Alisa2.jpg Alisa3.jpg Aslög Aslög's model is Jac Jagaciak. Aslog.jpg Aslog2.jpg Aslog3.jpg Alexis Alexis's model is Simon Van Meervenne. Alexis.jpg alexis2.jpg Alexis3.jpg Aslan Aslan's model is Mesut Özil. Aslan.jpg aslan2.jpg aslan2.png Category:EESM